Symbolic Paperclips
by ilyilyx3
Summary: Troy becomes lonely one day, after his best friend is home sick. His only companions are the paperclips he found. Will Gabriella be able to take care of his loneliness and figure the meaning of the paperclips? Troyella Drabble. Hints of Chaylor.


**Haha. Here's that oneshot/drabble I was talking about in my bio. Told you I would write one. (; It's pretty short though.  
**

**This takes place when they're in the third grade. Enjoy!**

**Symbolic Paperclips**

**Nobody's POV- (March, ****1999)**

A young brunette walked down the ramp of the classroom, and across the sandbox towards her best friend of three months, and her first crush.

"Hey Troy!" She greeted cheerfully, sitting down next to him.

Troy's head shot up unexpectantly from the paperclips that were currently in his hands, and up to the young girl beside him.

"Hola Gabi. What's up?" He asked curiously, looking back down to his paperclips.

She shrugged in response. "Nothing much. What about you?" She questioned, wondering why he was playing with paperclips.

"Just playing with my friends." Came his simple answer. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she took in what he had just said.

"…your friends?" She queried in confusion. He nodded happily, lifting his paperclips, and showing them to her proudly.

"Yeah, see?" He pointed to himself. "I'm Bob #1." He paused to motion to the paperclips in his hands. "This is Bob #2, Bob #3. And he's Bob #4." Troy replied, pointing to each individual one.

Gabriella nodded her head slowly in bewilderment. "Oh. How…" She trailed off trying to find the right word to describe what he just told her. "…fun." She decided that a white lie couldn't hurt. He grinned at her proudly.

"Totally!" He exclaimed. "You can bend them, twist them…" He paused to show her exactly what they could do. "…and when you stick them to your fingers, you can pretend to be Dr. Evil!" He finished, sticking the paperclips to the tip of his fingers.

He gingerly ran his paper clipped index finger along the bottom of his chin, trying to imitate the infamous character from Austin Powers. He pondered about what he said for a moment, before deciding to add to it.

"Well, when we're this size, we can be the mini-me version of him!" He determined, smiling at her. Gabriella giggled at his silliness, as she nodded.

"That's nice to know." She stated, looking at the clock above them. It was almost time for her mom to pick her up. She frowned, realizing so.

"And do you know what the coolest thing about them is?" He asked her in an excited voice.

The brunette smiled, hearing his excitement. Maybe his weirdness wasn't so bad after all. She then raised an eyebrow to him, as she cocked her head to the side, wondering how else paperclips could be cool, rather than just keeping papers together and organized. "What?"

"They're shiny!" He announced to her, extremely pleased.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip trying to figure out why the brightness of a paperclip was cool. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a sound of a car honking in the background. She groaned, standing up.

"Sorry Troy. I gotta go. But I'll see you and Bob's #2-4 later?" He nodded.

"Of course! See you tomorrow. Bye Gabi." She smiled at him.

"Bye Troy." She bidded him, as she walked away.

What a strange boy she liked. How could someone find paperclips so exciting? Gabriella thought back to a conversation she had with Taylor the other day, regarding her crush on Troy, and Taylor's own crush on Chad. _'Taylor was right. Crushes aren't anything special. They're just because the gas in the air.' _She guessed inside her head._ 'Yeah. My crush on such a weird Troy was because of pollution in the air!_

* * *

"Hey Gabi!" He greeted her with excitement shining in his voice, the next day. "Guess what?!" She looked up from her book, and towards him.

"What?" She asked curiously.

He grinned at her, as he sat down on the floor next to her. "I brought you a friend." He sang. She looked around them searching for something to represent Troy's friend for her. She then looked at him skeptically. There wasn't anyone or anything near her, expect for himself.

"You?" She guessed, making him shake his head determinedly.

"Nope, Bobette!" He exclaimed, taking a pink paper clip from his pocket, and showing it to her. "See, you can be Bobette #1, and she can be Bobette #2." He explained, as he took the other paperclip he was playing with yesterday, out of his other pocket.

"And then whenever she gets lonely, come to me." He told her. "We'll attach Bob #2 and Bobette 2 together like this." He finished, linking the two paperclips together.

"Why?" She questioned, scratching her head. She didn't really get it.

"So they won't be lonely anymore!" He stated, grinning, showing off his boyish smile. "Duh. They'll be like us."

She tilted her head to the side, in confusion to what he was saying. "Us?" He nodded.

"Mhm! Yesterday, I was bored because Chad's sick. That's why I was playing with the Bob's." He began. "They were helping the cause, but then you came along and took care of my loneliness fully." He cleared up. "I'm just hoping I do the same for you too." She oh-ed and nodded. She finally understood the meaning of the paperclips.

"You do. But wait, Bob and Bobette really represent us?" She asked, just to make sure she was interpreting him correctly.

He grinned and nodded and her again. "Yup! They're exactly like us. We prevent each other from being lonely. Just like they do to each other." He told her proudly, motioning to the both of them and the entwined paperclips.

"Aww, Troy." She cooed, blushing slightly. "That's cute." He shrugged at her, not noticing that he was the cause of her blush.

"And really true! You're the best person to take care of my loneliness!" He exclaimed, as she sent him a small smile back, her cheeks deepening in color a little more.

'_Maybe it's not the gas after all.' _She thought to herself, as she admired the clever boy beside her. _'Maybe crushes are because of the boy himself.'_

**I think this is one of my favorite things I've ever written. (:**

**What did you guys think?**

**Review! (;**

**-Ilyilyx3**


End file.
